Miracles in sacrifices
by MGstars
Summary: Prompts written for DarkOQ week.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Since most of you chose this over a regular update, this is my part to DarkOQ Week. It wasn't easy, I have to admit, especially since I quit watching when I learned that they killed off Robin. You know I love to find explanations in what some producers thoughtlessly do and to make sense in their work, so that's what I tried to do here. Hopefully, successfully, but only you can answer that question.

I want to adress a huge thank you to Manuela who helped me give the good direction to this story and correct my mistakes. It was harder than usual, writing for 2 characters I barely knew and she did a wonderful job at giving me advices here.

Now, crossing fingers that it will bring you some happiness ;-) Hoping to hear your thoughts about this!

* * *

"Hello?"

Robin knocks on the door, more for good measure than anything, she usually feels his presence long before they're face to face.

He peaks his head inside, perplexed when he receives no answer, and discovers an empty bedroom. Intrigued, Robin steps insideA huge, moving forward, glancing around in search of _her._

His Queen.

When she came to meet him at the tavern he'd had his guard up, but not long after he was pleased to see her. Just as he'd said in Storybrooke, they were alike, and he'd immediately felt a connection with her that he'd never experienced with anyone else. Of course, she was too blinded by her revenge to embrace it during their time together in that hideous town. But the woman he found there, in the Wish realm, was so entirely different. Yet, at the same time, what makes her, _her_ is still there. A perfect balance between the so _heroic_ Regina and the so _villainous_ Evil Queen, just as beautiful, sassy, bright, and with the same elusive, but satisfying smile he thinks about every time he closes his eyes.

It took them some time, a few fights, but after spending their days together, they, logically, ended up well… _Together._

After they made their way to the Enchanted Forest, he moved into her castle with her, and not long after into her chambers. Their relationship is made of both fights and passionate moments. Of snarky remarks, and warm embraces and kisses. But they make it work, found a balance between all of these elements. She makes him feel alive. She makes his heart flutter just with a cocky smile, his head dizzy with her fervent kisses. His whole body is on fire when they make love, when he can reach every single part of her wonderful body and cover it with kisses and caresses.

"Regina? Are you here?"

Silence answers him again, making Robin frown, so he keeps walking until something catches his eye. A piece of paper, pinned on the mirror of her vanity, as if waiting for him. Taking large steps, he grabs the note.

 _Waiting for you in your favorite meadow, under the oak tree._

 _What is this?_ Robin wonders. The Queen isn't one to love the forest; she very much prefers the comfort of her castle. While beginning his walk there, he can't help but wonder what she is up to.

As planned, he catches the sight of her under the hundred year-old tree, her back to him, looking thoughtful.

"What could have possibly pushed _Her Majesty_ to step outside her castle and choose to take up residency in the woods?"

It's meant to lighten the mood, and it works, has her turning her head to him, revealing a wide smile and a soft gaze. She welcomes him willingly when he fastens his arms around her waist, and she rests her hands above his, nuzzling his cheek.

"Well, it's a beautiful day." She replies coyly. "And I have a surprise for you."

His eyebrow lifts in curiosity. "Oh?"

"Yes." She pulls away, fully turns to face him, her dress fully on display for him to admire, and Robin's jaw drops.

This is a different look for her, but… well… He's not really complaining here. The fabric is light, made of pure silk it seems, caressing her body and perfectly adjusting to her figure, with long sleeves and… a deep, _very_ deep cleavage, one that reveals enough to tell Robin she's not wearing anything underneath it. No corset, _nothing_. Because the view he has of the beginning of her breasts is one she rarely shows in public. The dress is cracked open all the way down to her waist where a belt holds it together.

Robin swallows hard, can't look away, mesmerized by the view, by how stunning and incredibly beautiful she is. He slowly, tentatively, closes the space between them, holding back, but unable to keep himself from pressing his palm to the bare skin of her chest, feeling her heartbeat in the crook of his hand.

"Why do I have a feeling that this dress is new?"

She grins, clearly heard the raspy sound of his voice, saw the fluttering of his eyes when his thumb slightly pushed the fabric aside, revealing more of her succulent skin.

"Because it _is_ new. I had it made specifically for today."

"What's the occasion?"

She moves closer, her mouth next to his ear, and whispers, "Like I said... it's a surprise," sending shivers down his spine and butterflies growing in the lowest part of his abdomen.

When she faces him again, Regina pulls him closer to her, glancing at his lips. She bites her lower lip before willingly kissing him, moaning softly when their mouths collide, and closing her fingers over his skin as she presses her body to his. His hand slides up her back to trail in her loose hair, his tongue traces her lower lip, teeth slightly biting it, smiling when she shivers and quakes in his hold.

Then, she slowly pulls back, eyes still closed, breath held, before she sighs contently, finally meeting his eyes again.

Robin's hand lifts to caress the side of her face, admiring her for a second, and losing himself in the shining dark eyes looking back at him marvelously.

"You can surprise me like this any time, I will never complain."

She chuckles, shakes her head.

"This was only a small taste of what I have planned."

She steps aside, revealing what she's been hiding, and Robin's jaw goes slack.

He's now facing an open field where he spots a large blanket. Atop it, he sees a large wicker basket, as well as some plates, cutleries, and a small jug of wine. But what hits him immediately, is what lies underneath the blanket.

Chuckling, he comes closer, crouching and grabbing a twig, making it turn between his fingers before craning his neck to look at Regina, smirking.

"Straw?"

She stalks him, proudly grinning at him. "You did say that there is a difference between sleeping on the ground and sleeping on straw. Even though, _technically_ , the straw is _on_ the ground. Didn't you?"

Robin gets up, winds his arms around her waist again. "Do you plan on sleeping here tonight, Your Majesty?"

Regina shakes her head, laughing softly. "I'd very much prefer to sleep in our bed, but if you can persuade me otherwise…"

Her sentence is left hanging, unfinished, because no other word is needed. He understands what she's alluding to, remembers their first meeting. She's compromising. She is showing him that she's fully accepted him for who he is: a man of the forest; and that she's ready to incorporate some of his habits to their life together, even if just for a short time.

"Shall we?"

He holds her hand, lets her step and settle on the blanket, before taking place in front of her. Opening the basket, he discovers turkey cooked with vegetables, and an apple pie, lets the smell of roasted meat fill him, his mouth watering.

"This looks absolutely delicious!"

"The ovens here are quite different from the ones in the other realm, so don't expect a five-star meal," she says with a roll of her eyes.

Robin's head snaps up at Regina's words. " _You_ cooked this?"

"Of course I did! I didn't have servants in Storybrooke - I mean she… well, _we_ ," she concludes. "had to do everything ourselves. I gave myself excellent cooking skills with the original curse. Hopefully that's not something I've forgotten."

"Well, I can't wait to try this!"

The conversation flows easily, the subjects moving from the evolution of their relationship, to their new position in this world, and ends on Robin's last visit to the Merry Men's camp.

When they arrived to the Enchanted Forest, Regina couldn't stop thinking of Roland, who lost both his parents and whom she'd started to see as her own during their short time together. Eventually, she decided to go, and Robin accompanied her. It was, to be honest, a very awkward first meeting for him. Facing the son of another version of himself, who saw in him his lost father, was quite a shock. For everyone. But since, he's been unable to put the little boy out of his mind, for a reason he can't understand. So, pushed by an invisible force, he kept going to visit, sometimes with Regina, sometimes alone.

"How was he last time you went there?"

Robin swallows the last bite of his food, wipes the corner of his mouth and puts the dishes aside. "Fine, I'd say. Still a bit confused regarding the situation, but that is to be expected."

"Have you decided if you want to play a role in his life?"

"Not yet. I talked about it, with the Merry Men, and we all agreed to wait and see where this goes. I have a thing for this kid, he's an absolute delight and he's now an orphan. But I'm not… I'm not _his_ dad. I'm not saying that I'm not willing to try, but I have no memory of him, I don't know what kind of songs his father used to sing to him or what kind of games they'd play... I'm afraid I'm going to end up doing more harm than good here."

Regina puts a hand on his forearm, gently catching his attention. "Know that whatever you decide, I'll support you. And I might not have lived with him for a very long time, but I do care about him. You know I want to be in his life, so if you have questions about him, just ask."

His hand covers hers, squeezing. "I will."

Regina's smile falls then, her gaze becoming shyer, nervous, something that Robin notices immediately since she's not one to act in such a way, but before he's able to say anything.

"Speaking of Roland…" she begins.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't want this to affect your decision regarding him, but…" She takes a deep breath, inhales slowly. "What do you say if we tried to have a family of our own?"

Robin is taken aback, surprised yet, at the same time pleased. He's never considered the idea, not that he doesn't want to though, but adjusting to a new life can keep your mind pretty busy.

"I… I don't know. I have to admit I haven't thought about it. Is this something that you'd like?"

She throws him a cocky smile. "I asked _you._ "

"Right." He chuckles. "Hmm… Well, I don't see why not. I'm confident about us, and I… Yes." He finally says, nodding when he realizes the depth of a desire he didn't know existed. "I'd very much love to create a family with you, Regina." He moves closer, cupping her cheek, smiling coyly. "Quite frankly, I'm just in the mood to start trying right now..."

Before she replies, his lips have closed over the skin of her neck, her hand gripping his shoulder, her low moan answering the suction of her pulse.

"Actually…" she pushes at him gently, bites her lower lip, sighing contently before looking him in the eyes, slightly nervous. "That might have already been done."

Robin freezes, stares at her, confused. "What… What do you mean?"

Regina smirks at him, looking at him from underneath her lashes. "Exactly what I said. That the job is already done."

Observing her, Robin slowly reads in her glowing face, tired features, satisfied but sheepish smile, the answer he's waiting for. "Are you… Does this mean that you're… you're pregnant?"

A firework of unshed tears fills Regina's eyes when she reads in his eyes the same joy she's full of. She just found out a few days ago, couldn't wait to tell him, but wanted this to be a special moment. She, after all, thought it would never be possible. This Robin might not have known about her being barren, but she did. And when she tried to understand how it happened, she could only come up with one explanation.

True love can break any curse, they say. And that has proven to be true, more than once, with pretty much everyone, even herself, with _Henry_. Though there never was a need for true love's kiss when the other Robin was alive, this isn't the only form true love can take.

So, when Robin died… When he died saving the woman he _loved_ , when he made the ultimate sacrifice, and gave his life for someone else, for his soulmate, _true love_ happened.

True love broke the curse forbidding Regina to conceive.

And when the woman separated herself in two, well… She, unknowingly, allowed them both to be able to be with child. Her other half, although probably unaware, now has the ability to carry a life inside her. Unfortunately, if she ever were to be with child, she won't be able to be with her lost love's baby, her Robin's baby. But _she_ , the former Evil Queen, will. She _is_. She's carrying a life inside her, and _this_ is the most wonderful feeling ever. The Robin they both loved made the ultimate sacrifice, and not only saved their life, but his sacrifice led to the most beautiful miracle either of them ever knew.

Her smile widens until it reaches her eyes. "Yes, Robin. I am pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : To fulfill today's prompt, here's the continuation of Robin and Regina's talk from my previous OS. Of course, rating has been upgraded to M ;-)

* * *

" _Yes, Robin. I am pregnant."_

He's still frozen in front of her, speechless, lips slightly opened.

"Robin?" she asks tentatively, her face switching from happiness to concern, her voice growing stronger, her walls raising instinctively. "Don't just stand there, say something!"

He snaps out of his daze state, shakes his head, blinks several times, before finally looking up at her again, still stunned.

"I'm sorry." He says. "That's a lot to take in."

"I know. It's not like I planned any of this," she says defensively as she continues, "but don't feel trapped into this, I raised Henry on my own and -"

She's shushed by his rough fingers on her lips, and look of disbelief on his face. "Feel trapped? Regina, I don't feel _trapped_. I just… I mean it's unexpected but… It's amazing news!" He finally reveals, laugh bubbling in his throat. "The best news I've heard in a very long time."

His hand moves to cup her cheek, thumb caressing her skin softly, but Regina can't help but question. "So, you're happy?"

His chuckle is genuine, his smile reaching his ears, his face radiant, eyes shining. "Of course I'm happy. A few months ago I was a lonely man with nothing to look forward to. Now, I live with the most beautiful woman in all the realms, I have a purpose, I'm trying to create a bond with the son of my dead doppelgänger, as weird as that sounds." Regina laughs softly, heart squeezing at the thought of Roland and of everything and everyone he's lost. "And now you're telling me that I'm going to be a father? To my _own_ child? It took me a minute to process, but darling, you just made me the happiest man in the universe."

He pulls her to him, pressing his lips to her, her body to his, hand settling at the base of her nape and in her lower back, showing the depth of his bliss in his kiss, in his gentle touch. This woman means the world to him, he doesn't know what he did to deserve her, but he's grateful.

When he pulls back, he murmurs, his breath heavy. "Now, I'd very much enjoy making love to you in this absolutely incredible and sexy dress you're wearing."

Regina can't suppress the large smile that fills her face, her eyes turning dark, butterflies spreading in her abdomen just at the thought of it.

"Then, by all means, handsome. I certainly won't stop you," she encourages with a cocky grin, eyes full of desire.

Robin removes the basket and plates, dropping them on the ground, before locking eyes with his Queen, both definitely aroused.

She's waiting for him with a greedy smile, not looking away, letting him stalk towards her slowly, until his face is only an inch from hers. She presses her forehead to his, closes her eyes in anticipation, exhales softly between them. The second their lips touch, their urgent need takes possession of them, Regina's hand closing over the back of his neck, fingernails gripping his skin, while Robin leans into her, encouraging her to lay down, and she's all too happy to oblige.

Willingly opening her legs for him, wrapping one around his leg, the other sliding along his thigh, while her free hand finds its way under his shirt, coming in contact with his skin, well-toned torso, perfectly defined muscles. Damn, she loves his body so much. He is perfect, a work of art, fitting her deepest desires, _in every way_.

When he moves a hand under her ass, lifting her up a little only to press her closer to his already erected shaft, she shrieks in surprise, then moans in appreciation, rocking against him to gain as much friction as possible despite the layer of clothes between their bodies.

Robin's kisses move to her jaw, then her neck, turning into little bites when he finds the specific spot that always makes her see stars and fireworks, and she loves that he loves using it, making her a puddle of goo in his hands, completely surrendered to his ministrations.

"God, Robin…"

She quakes and arches, pressing her chest to his, fingers closing over his skin, moaning loudly. She usually loves it rough, but he's taking his sweet time with her today and though it is slightly frustrating, it is also a total bliss.

His tongue runs downward from her neck to her shoulder, then chest, towards a destination Regina already knows.

 _There we go_ , she thinks when his hand slides under her dress, using her deep cleavage to cup her breast, kneading it, thumb brushing over her nipple while his tongue makes its way towards her other breast, soon revealed when the fabric is pushed aside.

Robin's grinds against her pelvis are more frantic now, more reminiscent of what they're used to, harder, harsher, faster. His hand abandons one of her breasts to remove the dress from her shoulders, forcing her to arch so he can let it slide along her back, eventually freeing her arms from it, leaving her topless in the middle of her courtyard, about to make love to her soulmate, unbothered by the possibility of being seen.

She uses this moment to rip his shirt open, surprising him, but he knows she'll fix the damage with a quick flick of her wrist, so he lets her, doesn't protest. Instead, he groans in satisfaction, presses his bare chest to her, his mouth abandoning her wonderful body to lock with hers for an enthusiastic tongue-filled kiss.

Regina clumsily fumbles with his belt, manages to remove it, and pushes his pants down the best she can without breaking the kiss, pushing her pelvis up immediately to press her center against his erection, too needy to care to break contact for too long. Robin's answer is a hard grind against her, pressing right onto the perfect spot, sending a wave of pleasure through her, drawing a sudden cry from her lips.

He doesn't seem to be able to hold himself back very long either, because he removes her belt and pushes at her dress with ardor, freeing her legs and removing his pants properly, before lying back on top of her, positioning himself right between her thighs, his shaft finally directly pressed against her warmth, centering himself.

He enters her with one fast movement, surprising her, but she was so ready for him that he slid inside easily, stretching her muscles, quickly adjusting to him, welcoming him back.

His rhythm is fast, thrusting deep, sending shocks of pleasure inside her, spreading from her core to her entire being, squashing her clit every time and it feels so amazingly good. Regina feels it grow inside her, this knot in her lower abdomen, almost ready to burst out and explode in a firework of pleasure that she knows will leave her boneless and breathless, incredibly satisfied.

She's barely aware of Robin's desperate grunts above her, of his hands closing into tight fists to try to delay his climax, as he's unwilling to come without her, but he needn't wait long.

Orgasm washes over her a few seconds later, her eyes popping open, blinded by the ecstasy of the moment, her body shuddering for what feels like eternity, until it dips in the straw, still shaken by Robin's last thrusts as he empties himself inside her with a relieved moan, sagging onto her with a content sigh, sliding to her side. He drops a kiss above her heart, then on her cheek, and one of his hands slowly moves from her breast to her belly, trailing a path along her sweaty skin, before laying on top of her stomach, his thumb rubbing gently.

For a moment, Regina enjoys the bliss of the moment, the peacefulness, the intimacy. She lets her breathing come back to normal, the light breeze helping dry her body, even has to fight the sleep threatening to wash over her.

But a slight discomfort in her back reminds her of their location, one _she_ chose, still she can't help declare "Now, I can tell you with certainty than straw isn't as comfortable as a soft bed."

Robin chuckles, kisses her chest before lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"I never said it was, _Your Highness_ " He says playfully, "but I appreciate what you did here, bringing some of _my_ old lifestyle into our new life." Before she can reply, he adds, smirking, "and, for the record, I am definitely a fan of this new dress."

It's her turn to laugh, wrapping an arm around his neck to urge him above her.

"I knew you'd like it." Tempering her laugh, but unable to suppress her smirk, Regina stares deep into his blue eyes, feels his strong arms surround her, his heartbeat hammer against her chest, the flutter of her guts when she thinks of their baby growing in her belly, and declares, "So… I guess we've just started another adventure."


End file.
